


he's a lavender bouquet

by orphan_account



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Pining Jared, Silicon Valley - Freeform, and im autistic, but its only really implied, im on season 3, jared autistic cuz i say so, jared dunn - Freeform, pining richard, richard and erlich besties, richard hendricks - Freeform, slightly OOC, so jared autistic. boom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richard does not know anything about love except for the fact that he's probably in it with Jared(ft erlich helping his bestie)
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Kudos: 27





	he's a lavender bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> im only on season 3 but i love them So Bad also this is unbeta'd cuz i dont care and also i wrote this at 4am

Richard was not in love with Jared. They were just really good friends....right? 

At least it’s what he wanted to tell himself. He- Richard Hendricks-was not in love with Donald “Jared” Dunn. He couldn’t be. He just liked how Jared took care of him. How Jared was there, no matter what. How he was always proud of Richard. How he was willing to give up anything for Richard. How he talked with his hands and how he smiled and how excited he got when he got to present his ideas and-

Shit. Richard was in love with Jared. 

Rubbing at his eyes, Richard let out a quick “fuck!” What the hell was he supposed to do? It wasn’t like he was really experienced with men… or women for that matter. Or relationships. Or people like Jared. Good, kind, smart people like Jared. 

In a moment of stupid desparation, he found himself at Erlich’s bedroom door. The other options were Dinesh, who, if you think about it, should not have even been an option, and Gilfoyle, who straight up frightened Richard. So, he knocked on Erlich’s door. 

He came to the door holding a bong and a lighter, offering a hit to Richard, who simply shook his head. Erlich nudged his head towards the room, signalling Richard to enter. 

“Speak,” Erlich commanded when Richard didn’t say anything, but instead just bit at his nails. 

“I… needed advice… about girl. Girls. Girls,” Richard all but spat out. “Girls,” he added one last time for good measure. 

“Oh so you’re gay. Got it.” Erlich took another hit from the bong casually as Richard choked on air. 

“Wh- N- Who- No- W,” he stumbled over his words before clearing his throat and sighing. “Jared.”

If Erlich was surprised, he didn’t show it, which only made Richard more nervous. “Jared… Dunn. Dinesh owes me ten dollars.”

“Can you just,” Richard sighs and ducks his head, “help me. Please. I don’t know- You… do.”

“Make a full fucking sentence and maybe we can get somewhere, huh?” Erlich coughed out smoke. 

“What do I … do.” Richard stated, not really a question. “I’ve never really… lo-liked someone like this.”

Erlich paused to take a hit and then loudly called out Jared’s name. Richard started stuttering and waving his hands as if that would stop Jared from running into the room, eager to be needed. 

“Jared reporting for duty!” he said and then shook his head. “Sorry. What do you need?”

“Richard wants to bang you.” Erlich nodded his head and left Richard, who had his head in his hands and was silently screaming, and Jared, with a confused blush on his face, in the room alone. 

Richard was trembling. He was always trembling, but this was a different tremble. A Jared Dunn induced tremble. Somehow worse and better than a regular anxiety shake. 

“You are shaking a lot,” Jared noted, carefully taking half a step closer to Richard. Richard did not move. “Richard?”

Richard put his hands down at his side and meekly looked up at Jared. “I didn’t know he was going to do that.” 

“Oh that’s okay! I figured it was a joke or you know, one of Erlich’s… things,” Jared waved his hands wildly, a nervous habit he probably would never shake. 

“It’s not. A joke, I mean. It’s not a joke. I mean, it’s more than that, uh, banging,” Richard said in one breath, after getting a surge of courage. “I like you. Not like a friend. Well, like a friend too. But it’s more than that… Like I… Like I said. Like… boyfriend.” He cringed at his last words and ran his hands down his face. 

“S-sorry, what?” Jared stammered. “This… is not funny.”

“No dude,” Richard sighed, “It’s not-fuck! It’s not a joke, Jared. I wouldn’t joke like this. You… mean too much to me.” He looked down sheepishly before sighing and taking a step towards Jared. 

“Oh so not a joke?” Jared raised his eyebrows and motioned between them. “I seriously can’t tell. Are you filming this?”

Richard laughed and looked Jared in the eye for the first time since the conversation started. “Jared, God, no. I like you. You’re there for me all the time and you’re so smart and put together and fuck, you never get the recognition you deserve but you don’t care. You’re the first guy-person I’ve ever even had a crush on. Is this dumb? I mean, do I sound fucking s-”

Jared cut him off with a kiss, which sounded really smoothe in his mind but it was mostly just him slamming their faces together and awkwardly making it into a mostly-kiss. 

Richard didn’t really mind though, and with a bit of adjustment their mouths were moving mostly in sync. As in-sync as two nerds with almost zero experience could be. Jared, remembering things he’s seen in movies, set his hands on either side of Richard's face, thumbs gently resting against his jaws. Richard, following Jared’s lead, gracelessly let his hands fall to Jared’s waist and let them sit there as they embraced. 

Breaking apart with a collective gasp for breath, the two lanky men stayed as close to each other as possible, enjoying each other’s touch. The other guys would probably make a joke about how this is the first action they’ve ever gotten, and they would probably be right too. 

“We can work on that,” Richard laughed. 

“Yeah,” Jared agreed. “That would have been a little more awkward if I had misread the signals and you were just telling me I’m a good friend.”

“Are you guys done fucking in there?” Erlich yelled through the door. “It’s been five minutes, I feel like you should have been done two minutes ago.”

“Hey-God what?” 

“You are in my room.” Erlich walked in with a completely different bong than he started with and looked at the men. 

Jared and Richard nodded quickly and began to exit the room, Jared following closely behind Richard. 

“I didn’t say you had to leave! Don’t let me ruin the fun,” Erlich called after them. 

Richard led them to his bedroom and, in true Richard Hendricks fashion, began to mumble and bite his nails. Both he and Jared were incredibly awkward men with no knowledge of how any of this works, but God, they wanted this to work. 

“Richard-”

“You don’t have to say anything. I know it’s probably a lot all at once. I don’t even know what I’m doing. I didn’t expect Erlich to force it to happen.” Richard let out a breath and looked up at Jared again. 

“Oh! I didn’t mean to… move that fast. My apologies. Sorry. Just apologized twice,” Jared fumbled over his words, obviously wanting to say more. “I’ll just go back to… my- the place I sleep.” He turned to exit, but was stopped.

“Jared, wait.” Richard reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Maybe you could, if you wanted, sleep … here tonight? If you wanted. With me, obviously… we wouldn’t just trade places. You don’t have to.” 

Jared smiled and nodded. “Yeah! That would be, well, pretty cool.” 

Both of their faces were flush as they climbed onto Richard’s small bed, limbs clashing, but eventually settling into a comfortable position, Jared’s head resting comfortably on Richard’s shoulder. 

“Goodnight Jared,” Richard mumbled, not exactly tired. His heart was beating a million miles per hour and Jared probably heard it too. 

“G’night,” Jared murmured, obviously on the verge of sleep. It made Richard’s heart flutter, which probably put him close to cardiac arrest. 

Richard laid there for an hour or two, syncing up their breathing and listening to Jared weirdly speak in German, silently thanking the universe for crossing their paths.


End file.
